Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speech recognition technology.
Description of the Related Art
As communication technology develops, many technologies associated with speech recognition gradually become necessary for electronic products, which allows users to input information via voice instead of text. It's also a development trend that the speech recognition technology could automatically convert the human voice content to the corresponding text. The speech recognition technology applications include voice dialing, voice navigation, indoor equipment control, voice document search, and dictation data input, and so on.
Currently, a speech recognition database is not configured at a local electronic device, and the speech recognition has to be executed via a remote server via the network. However, when the network connection is bad, the speech recognition cannot be executed.